SPiCa
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Toku-P (music, lyrics) * kentax (lyrics) * Dadiburaotoko (guitar) * Refeia (illustration) |links = }} Background This song depicts Miku as the Star of the Night sky, forever watching and loving us from above. She also travels each passing night, forever watching over us, looking over us; she sings her sorrow of saying goodbye as the sun rises, as each day holds a bright star that can't be seen. The meaning behind the song is debatable, and many interpretations arise from each action in the song. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions |producers = Toku-P (music, lyrics), kentax (lyrics), refeia (illust) |categories = Succeeding version |description = A version made by Toku-P for the first anniversary of the song with MARiA as the vocals. |links = nn sm11643152 }} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' Together we watched The stars filling the window Reflecting us On a night of countless moments Counted off on our fingers I asked you Time stopped I said I liked you, but you looked away You pretended not to notice Enough already! >< When you're beside me My orbit is always Circumpolar I can't comprehend the angles of Your thoughts, rippling like a tremolo And if I chase you The feeling I'll lose something Floats up, and sails away Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heeds no one just like you, my star As I chase you, a panorama comes into view Above the music lines, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa I want to laugh, I don't want to be alone I want to hear your answer, even if I'm too scared to listen I've spent so many nights Just making my way... into the future I searched, avoiding the twinkling stars Asking whose side the myths are on With a sigh, I mark this blue afternoon I think of you, and mutter your name But such a shallow love could never reach you I want to see you so badly, The sound of my piano overflows with pain I hope the lingering echoes reach you Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heads no one just like you, my star Chase me, and you'll see everything Above the notes, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocalolegend *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT ft. MK Remix *SPiCa ReACT ft. 12 remixes *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ *Vocalohistory Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Mikunopolis in Los Angeles *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) Gallery Games = Module orbit.png|Miku's Orbit module for the song "SPiCa" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend. Miku 78.jpg|Mikus Orbit module for the song "SPiCa", featured in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Orbit.jpg|Miku's Orbit module for the song "SPiCa" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd |-| Merchandising = Silent_minority_hatsune_miku02.jpg|Silent Minority's Hatsune Miku - Orbit vers. Resin Kit SPiCA_Miku.jpg|Honeycomb's Hatsune Miku - Orbit vers. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Self-covers